The Boho Life
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: From drama to humor...fluff to angst...friendship to romance...it's all here! Drabbles of every kind. Every CANON couple.
1. Airports

**This idea was sparked by Amythista who is has this awesome idea of writing 525,600 one-shots. Wow. Of course, I could NEVER even THINK of doing that many, so I'm not actually stealing that idea. I'm just doing a story of drabbles! I always like those stories. They make me happy. I don't know why. :D**

**--**

**Drabble 1.  
Airports**

**--**

Waiting.

I hated waiting.

It was worse than being bored.

It was worse than almost anything.

Worse than these plastic airport chairs.

Especially when you're waiting for your boyfriend.

Especially when you're boyfriend hasn't been home for a while.

And he's just come back from a teacher conference in Connecticut.

And his flight was postponed due to weather in New York.

But it just might be worth it.

Cos when he did get off that plane and I saw him looking around...

Well I was really excited.

I mean, wouldn't you be?

I might have been too exicted.

Cos I ran through the crowd.

Let me tell you...it was pretty thick.

And I yelled his name.

The look on his face was enough.

He almost fell over....cos I pretty much tackled him.

Mark and Roger were trailing slowly behind.

But I didn't care.

I mean, Collins was back!

What else is there to care about?

--

**Hope you liked chapter one! Again, this idea was sparked by Amythista!! **


	2. Easter

**Normally, I hate asking for reviews...but please? Just one? Okay...no more asking...I hate begging!! Happy Easter to all! I got a 15 dollar iTunes gift card (which with I will but Jonathan Sings Larson :D:D:D) season 3 of How I Met Your Mother!**

**--**

**2. Easter**

**--  
**

I used to hate Easter as a kid.

The eggs were tasteless in my mouth.

The baskets were empty, though we always put them out.

And then April came.

She would fill the baskets with anything.

Anything in the house at all.

And it made me happy.

She would even buy the smallest chocolates sometimes...

But then she died.

And I hated Easter again.

Cos the baskets were never filled with anything.

And it was a ghost of her, haunting me until I threw the baskets out.

Now Mimi is here.

And it's better than it was with April.

Because she wouldn't just put junk in the basket.

It would be a love note.

This year, it was:

_R ight...most of the time ;)  
O stentatious guitar playing...at least when your around me :D  
G orgeous!  
E xuberant!  
R eally amazing!!_

_You gave into love intead of living in fear..._

_Love,_

_MIMI_

I smiled for the rest of the day.

--

**Gotta go to brunch! RnR my good fellas!**


	3. Those Late Nights

**Here's another chapter!! Thanks a million for reviewing! I got my RENT tickets :D:D:D!!! ROW J SEAT 103 ORCHESTRA SECTION 3!!! WOOHOO!  
**

**--**

**3. Those Late Nights  
**

**--  
**

I look at her and wonder how I got so lucky.

She flirts with others, but she chose me.

She pretends she doesn't care, but she chose me.

I feel lucky, that she chose me.

Cos when we talk, it's not just talking.

It's something more.

Like she's not the crazy protest girl anymore.

She's Maureen Johnson, my Maureen Johnson.

She says I bring out that part of her.

The meaningful part.

When we have these long night chats, like two tweens at a sleepover without stupid truth or dare games, I feel closer to her.

She says she loves those long nights.

I couldn't agree more.

--

**Hehehe...I'm happy! CHASE PROPOSED TO CAMERON ON HOUSE AND BARNEY LOVES ROBIN ON HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER AND I GOT MY RENT TIX ALL YESTERDAY!! HAPPY DAYS!**


	4. What I Can Do

**Another Angel/Collins cos they're just so CUTE!!!**

**--**

**4. What I Can Do  
**

**--  
**

I've wondered before.

How many ways you can say I love you...

But I never can count.

You can give her flowers.

You can bake her...food.

You can plan a big dinner.

You can stay up late for her.

You can tell her she looks amazing in her sweats and hoodie.

You can do many things.

And you can fail at ever one of those.

I do that often.

I burn her favorite stuffed lasagna (vegetarian, of course, for me).

I buy her flowers that die on the way home in the New York heat.

I fall asleep waiting up for her.

I can't do many things.

But I _can_ tell her I love her.

I _can _tell her she looks amazing in her sweats and hoodie.

I _can _do that...

I guess I shouldn't doubt that anymore...

Cos she never complains.

I don't know how I ended up with Angel.

But I don't like to think about that...

--

**Hehehehehe! he....heee....!**


	5. What I Think

**A Mark one cos I love him :D**

**--**

**5. What I Think  
**

**--**

I hate it when we all have dinner together, all 7 of us.

Angel and Collins, Joanne and Maureen, Mimi and Roger....and Mark.

Just Mark.

I'm the loner.

When they order for each other, I order for myself.

When they kiss sweetly, I can only film.

When they tell each other how much they're in love, I can only give a smile.

I always sit at the head of the table at the Life.

Always.

Watching everyone fawn over each other, forgetting I was even invited.

At least that's what I think.

Sometimes I hear talking.

"Poor Mark..."

At least I _think _I hear talking.

"We should talk to him..."

It's like I was the high school jock who everyone crushed on...except I wasn't a jock in high school and no one is crushing on me.

They just wanna talk to me.

But they never do.

Maybe I'm over-exaggerating.

Or maybe I've always been the loner.

--

**It wasn't supposed to be negative...eep...I'll write a Benny one next!**


	6. I Wonder

**Sorry it's been a while. Hehe. Here's a Benny one, cos he's lengen-waitforit-DARY! (if anyone gets that, you're AWE-SOME!)  
**

**--  
6. I Wonder  
--**

No. No. No. No. Why had I chosen her over the guys?

Yes. I remember.

Money.

I had been taken over by the green paper.

The ruler of the Earth.

And it wasn't even alive.

But I regret my decision completely.

They are so much happier than me.

As I watch them dance on the tables, I wonder what would happen if I hadn't left.

Would Roger have met Mimi?

Would Collins have met Angel?

Would Maureen have met Joanne?

Would Mark still feel lonely?

Would I be happier?

I can answer that last one with an honest 'yes'.

Allison wasn't even worth it.

But she wasn't the reason I left.

It was the money.

Yup, it was the money.

I could still be their best friend.

But I'm not.

'Cos I'm not Benny anymore.

I'm Benjamin Coffin III.

--

**Like it? Hehehe.**


End file.
